


Earth

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: halfamoon, Gen, Prompt Fic, canonverse, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: He was strong, but she was stronger.Written forhalfamoon 2019's day 2promptNature.





	Earth

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : I do not own _Naruto_ or _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_. I only own the original shinobi character. I make no money from the writing of this story.

He was strong, but she was stronger.

Sakura knew it as she watched a large boulder fly through the air towards her, compliments of her opponent. _Shannaro!_ she declared mentally, balled her glove-clad fist and _swung;_ stunning force met with the projectile mid-air, reducing it to a shower of rocks and pebbles. Sakura could barely inhale before another equally large and heavy boulder followed, only to be met with the same fate.

She could do this all day. This man, this _shinobi_ of some other village, would never be a match for her -- not as long as he posed a threat to her own village, her home, and her family. _Sasuke. Sarada._ They were the undisputed loves of her life. It didn’t matter to Sakura that they could defend themselves; she would be damned if she allowed this man to cause either of them any distress.

Sakura managed to grab a sharpened kunai treated with an explosive tag as she somersaulted out of the path of a wooden spear attack. Her opponent meant to keep her on the defensive, but it was clear from the simplicity of his attacks that he wasn’t as experienced. She established her footing and hurled the kunai, which landed with a thunk in the ground near his feet. He dodged it easily but wasn’t fast enough to shield himself from the brunt of the ensuing blast. Exploiting the opportunity, Sakura moved into position, and with another mental _Shannaro_ balled her gloved fist and slammed a strategically-positioned punch into the ground, causing it to crumble and collapse beneath her opponent’s feet -- and sending his disoriented person stumbling below the earth’s surface.

Sakura moved forward through the resulting dust, mindful of the possibilities. Her opponent may have been a clone, or capable of a counter-attack reminiscent of Naruto’s attack on Neji during their first chuunin exam. _Or both._ She approached the shinobi cautiously, only to find him lying face-down on a pile of dirt inside the crater. 

Tensed and heaving, her hands still forming powerful fists, Sakura trained piercing green eyes on the body; prepared to go on, to do worse, if needed. But the earth, it seemed, had designs of its own: as loose soil fell in atop the motionless form, the ground beneath it began to shift. Though not to bury it, alive or otherwise; the body wasn’t sinking. Instead, Sakura watched in awe as the earth seemed to form a tenuous cradle around it. Was it some earth-style jutsu? She’d never seen anything quite like it.

Sakura knew in that moment he would be okay. For just as she had called on the earth they were standing on to defend what was precious to her, it was now signaling that he, too, would be protected to fight another day.

She also knew their fight, for all intents and purposes, was over.

That was fine by her, as long as the man didn’t return to make trouble for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Sakura would always be there, ready to defend again.


End file.
